


In the woods

by Octaven_100



Series: Desperate [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Desperation, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octaven_100/pseuds/Octaven_100
Summary: Things go wrong on a hunting trip.





	In the woods

**Author's Note:**

> So, seeing as my other fic didn't do terribly I decided to write another. Hope you like. Also this one is set on the ground the timeline maybe a bit off.

Octavia was pissed off, pissed at Bellamy, pissed at Clarke and pissed at everyone pretty much at this point.

Octavia was currently standing with her back to a wall in the drop ship while Raven, Clarke, Finn and Bellamy talked about going hunting. At least that’s what she thought it was about because she had zoned out. Last thing she’d registered was that they needed to gather food.

Octavia was annoyed because of the way that everyone had been treating her around camp, ever since she let Lincoln go, everyone had been acting strange around her and today it all came to a head and when she tried to sneak out of the makeshift gate and Bellamy had caught her and shouted at her in front of the whole camp. Telling her to ‘stop behaving like a child’. Then to make matters worst Clarke decided to join in because it seems to be her business to involve her self in everyone else’s.

The words and really hit a nerve with Octavia, she’d felt guilty ever since the 100 landed that Bellamy had risked everything to come look after her and now that they where here he wouldn’t let her live her own life, like she was a kid he had to constantly had to watch.

Octavia sighed and shifted her weight from one foot to the other and that’s when she suddenly became aware of her bladder and how full it was and when she realised she hadn’t peed since she woke up around six hours ago. 

Deciding she didn’t need to be here for this, she was just about to leave the drop ship to take care of her business when Bellamy spotted her.

“O” he calls after her.

“What” she seeths whipping round to face him her anger from early coming back up.

“Are you not coming?” He asks raising an eyebrow at her.

“Coming?” Octavia questions quirking her head.

“Scouting, to see what we can hunt before we send the rest of the camp out in groups” Clarke chimes in 

“Yeah, ok then” Octavia agrees because she could do with getting out of camp for a few hours, her need temporarily forgotten.

The five of them headed out into the woods. Octavia was managing to keep up with group having a conversation with Raven, the only person who hadn’t treated her any differently since she let Lincoln go. It was all going fine until Octavia tripped over a tree root falling flat on her face her whole body jolted, her bladder making itself known once again.

Fuck.

“O, you ok?” Raven asks helping the girl off the ground.

“Yeah fine” Octavia says though she was far from it.

The group continued to walk Octavia hanging near the back, she needed to pee so badly at this point and they had been walking for almost forty minutes and Octavia could start to hear a stream. 

That’s was not helping. 

“O keep up we don’t want to lose you” Bellamy shouts back to her and that really makes her blood boil he was still speaking to her like she was a child. 

Octavia sighed, into much pain to argue, bent a little at the waist and then ran to catch up with the group.

“We can hear the stream so we might as well head there get some water and make a plan” Clarke says

“Sounds good” Finn agrees

The group walked about ten more minutes and arrive at the stream and Octavia nearly lost it there and then. 

“Here drink” Bellamy says shaking a canteen in her face

“I’m good”

“O, come on we’ve been walking for ages and it hot”

Bellamy was right it was surprisingly warm for autumn, so she grabbed the canteen out of his hand and drank. 

Which of course made everything so much worse.

The group rested for about five more minutes before continuing to head towards where Bellamy found some animal tracks the other day. Octavia was still at back of the group and kicking her self for not going when they stopped at the lake. The pain was now ten times worse and she felt like she was about to lose control.

This is so stupid Octavia thought, she was not about to wet herself she was just going to get the group to stop so she could pee, but the thought of her asking them to stop made her freeze up. Them all thinking of her as more than a child was just too much for her. 

Octavia wanted to cry. She felt so out of it she just wanted to pee but felt she couldn’t and just because Bellamy had shouted at her earlier.

Bellamy though, had noticed something was off with his sister as they where walking and dropped back to speak to her.

“O, you good?” He asks dropping in to step beside her 

“Yeah” She replies not meeting his eyes 

“O, Look... I’m sorry about earlier I didn’t need to do that in front of the camp” 

“Yeah you didn’t” Octavia replies looking up to the sky blinking back tears. A small leak escaping her.

Shit ... no no no this can’t be happening. She used all her strength to hold back the impending flood and keep walking.

“Look I know you like this guy ... but his a grounder...”

Octavia cut him off “No I’m not doing this” and despite everything stormes off to the rest of the group.

The group has now been walking for around two hours now and haven’t seen any tracks and the pain Octavia was in was now becoming unbearable she had leaked several times now. Her underwear almost completely wet now.

“Guys stop I need to take a piss” Raven says. 

Octavia nearly cried (again) she was so thankful for Raven.

“Yeah me too” Octavia whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Octavia and Raven headed away from the group to where there are some thicker trees.

“I’ll go over here and you can go round there” Raven shrugs already undoing her jeans also needing to go quite badly at this point.

“Ok” Octavia mutters and turns around walking a few paces away.

Octavia had just unbuttoned her trousers when she heard Raven let go the sound of her urine hitting the floor was enough to set her off and she lost control. Urine ran down Octavia’s legs and despite the fact Raven could see and hear her, she moaned in relief. 

Paralysed by the relief and not be able to anything but stand there and wet herself. The sound of liquid hitting the dry forest floor.

Once it was over a massive wave of embarrassment hit her. Raven had seen the whole thing. Octavia burst into sobs. Her legs felt weeks and she bent down to a squat. Octavia pressed her head in to her hands and continued to sob. The floodgates had officially opened, literally. Octavia cried from the pain and embarrassment.

Then Octavia felt Raven’s arms around her, pulling her into a hug pulling them down to the floor, not carrying about the puddle Octavia had created.

“Hey it’s ok” Raven mumbles into Octavia’s hair “It was an accident”

Octavia continues to cry and then suddenly they heard footsteps and voices getting closer.

“Shit” Octavia sobs bouncing up and rushing to hide behind the tree she should have made it too.

Raven sighes getting up from where she was crouched on the forest floor and turning to face the approaching group, Octavia soft sobs could be heard through the woods.

“You ok where’s O?” Bellamy asks his tone laced with worry.

“Erm ... she’s fine just over there” Raven says pointing to the tree

“Raven what’s going on?!” Bellamy exclaims bothered by the fact he wasn’t getting any answers and he couldn’t see Octavia .

“She ... didn’t make it” Raven says quietly not wanting to embarrass Octavia further but not knowing what else to do.

“What?” Bellamy askes confused and annoyed.

“Bell...she’s saying that erm...” Clarke startes but didn’t know how to finish.

That’s when Bellamy noticed the puddle on the floor and half of Raven’s wet leg and connected the dots. Then he noticed Octavia’s outline behind the tree suddenly feeling extremely bad for his sister. This must of had something to do with what happened earlier. He crept closer to the tree, Raven signalling for Finn and Clarke to step back.

“Hey O, look...erm ... it’s, it’s ok we’re all be waiting for you when your ready and Octavia I’m really really sorry if this is to do with what I said earlier”

Octavia sniffed loudly and left her hiding spot. Rushing into Bellamy’s arms, him hugging her tightly not carrying about her wet legs. 

Octavia continued to cry into Bellamy’s chest. They stayed like that for about ten minutes before Octavia felt she was ready to return to the group.

As it was still warm out the walked back to camp via the stream so Octavia could clean up. The group made a show and pretending not to look which made Octavia want to cry again but she didn’t this time.

During the final stretch back to camp Raven came and spoke to Octavia.

“You good Pocahontas?” 

“I’m fine now” Octavia mutters.

“Good... hey why didn’t you just ask us to stop?” Raven asks gently

“I don’t know just what Bellamy said earlier about me being a kid... guess I didn’t prove him wrong”

“Hey your brother is an idiot and he’ll get over it...okay?” Raven said nudging Octavia gently.

Octavia laughed feeling a lot better as they headed back through the camp gates her arm linked with Raven’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly different this time, let me know what you thought.


End file.
